1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a combination dental pick and storage case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A toothpick is defined in the dictionary as a small pointed piece of wood, plastic, etc., for removing substances, especially food particles, from between the teeth of a user. Articles of that nature have long been provided in different shapes and configurations and on occasion such toothpicks have been provided in the form of metal articles having the appearance of gold or burnished brass with the intent that the user can carry the toothpick and have it available for selective use. Because it is a sharply pointed object, a toothpick is not conveniently retained in the pockets provided by the user's clothing since the pointed end of the device is apt to penetrate the user's clothing and may even cause discomfort or pain to the user when it engages the adjoining body portion or skin.